I'm Sorry
by KayBear365
Summary: So I love your reviews and I decided that this Poem is going to be a... Story, the chapter/ poems all lead up to the final finale. Just watch, learn, and review. Warning some keepers, helpers, disney characters, and Overtakers die, I WARNED YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the saddest poem I ever wrote I cried when I wrote this. This is about Philby who is dead and he said a mean cruel thing to Willa that he thought he could never ever get her back. At the funeral ceremony Maybeck reads this poem that Philby wrote to her**

**A poem**:

I'm Sorry

I'm sorry for the pain I have given you

I'm sorry that I will never be anything other than a klutz

I'm sorry for being who I'm not and being a total fool

I'm sorry for saying your not good enough and you'll never be

I'm sorry for saying sorry but this is the only way I can express how I feel

I'm sorry Willa that I'll never be good for you because I can't undo what I have done

I'm sorry for letting you down

But what I'm not sorry for is loving you and I always will

I may be gone but I will always love you

I'm sorry Willa and though you'll never forgive me I'll be watching over you

Goodbye and Farewell to my dearest Willa Angello

**YES PEOPLE PHILBY KNEW HE WAS GONNA... Die. So anyway after Maybeck read this Willa got up and went to Philby's box thing and cried. Mrs and Mr. Philby were so upset they cried so hard. The keepers were REALLY SAD they lost their mentor, their braniac, but mostly their friend. Willa couldn't take the loss of her Crush being gone so she tried I SAID TRIED to kill herself but Finn stopped her. And that is how the story goes**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys have been asking me to make some parts to this poem and I will do it but I might have to stop because Willa is gonna wanna come into my room and cry and cry and FREAKIN CRY and then be happy when I keep on telling her IT'S FAKE. But I will do it for you guys. Wait let me just turn on the water works before I do this for now let Willa show you how she feels. See ya later.**

Willa was in her room crying about the loss of her brother Josh, suddenly her phone vibrated on her desk and looked at the text messages that she got from Finn

**Finnrox: crossin ova at 8:00 o'clock partner is Philby**

as soon as she read Finn's text her heart leaped with joy I mean who wouldn't wanna be with their crush alone. She set down her phone and turned on the jazz music from her computer the rain made it more soothing and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Willa woke up on the wet grass, since the rain had started it was hard to see and the pounding droplets hit her like knives. A figure was seen in the distance waving its arms signaling her to come over, she went over to the figure already knowing it was Philby. "so where are we going?" She asked a little to perky with a toothy smile "why are you so perky?" He asked with confusion, he was surprised of her brother considering her brother just died "I'm um... Just happy to... Kick some overtaker butt" she said hesitating "O-kay" he said nonchalantly "were going to Secrets of the past, present, and future (**PEOPLE I MADE THIS UP)**" "oh the mission where we have to find the missing disk piece" she said questionably "exactly" he said and she blushed.

The 2 were both in the building of SPPF (Secrets Past, Present, Future) with their flashlights and the building was apparently turned on for some reason "a certain someones been here" Philby said shining light in every direction. Even though the lights were turned on the building was really dim "hey Philby theirs something in the portal" Willa said and went in forgetting that the ride was still on and with her in it her secrets would be told. "Willa!" Philby said alarmingly and went in after her dooming both of them in their worst time tables and truth telling ever.

The portal they went into had sparkles and flowers falling down anywhere they wanted to go which mostly went on the 2 keepers who were walking in an endless void of yellow but suddenly they started hearing voices, THEIR VOICES

(Past)

Willa: He's so cute when he smiles I should say hello

"Who is he?" Philby asked sadly "Philby, for a smart guy do you even get love. It's you stupid" she said annoyed and blushing at the same time

Philby: I hope she is OK with the loss of her father

Philby blushed and Willa looked at him with a happy grin "thanks Phil" she said "welcome Willa"

(Present)

Willa: I don't get it why do the good things always happen to other people but not me, am I that unspecial

Willa had no words but Philby had four "Willa you are special" and that made her head have the hippy happy music on

Philby: Blah Blah Blah I get it

"Hmm looks like Philby is being bored with school" Willa said teasingly "WHAT! I never get tired of school" he said hesitating a lot

(Future)

Willa: (sad voice) Philby why would you ever say that to me

Philby: (angry voice) Willa you are so selfish all you care about is yourself are you even thinking about the plan. Stop thinking about your stupid brother, everyone dies that's how life goes. You always think you so unimportant and if you keep on thinking that then you are gonna be and if you want to start being an unimportant girl I'll start you off, Willa your unimportant and your family is so despicable I can't even look at you

The 2 were stunned "Willa you know I would never say that" Philby said "yeah Philby" she said her voice throbbing with anticipation to cry and get away from this boy she thought she knew "I'm just gonna go. You know and um the disk piece is over there" she said starting let some tears fall and pointed to a gold piece of metal and left leaving the sad and confused boy alone with a disk piece.

Willa sat on the bench holding the Fob in her hand then out of nowhere a fireball was thrown missing her by an inch "WHAT THE HECK!?" She yelled looking at the now flamed bench "little girl didn't your leader Finn tell you not to split up" A crackly voice said "MALEFICENT SHOW YOUR UGLY, MONSTROUS (I LOVE THAT WORD), FACE, I'm not afraid of you" Willa said confidently but really she was scared out of her mind. The figure stepped out from beneath the shadows and smiled her evil smile "well hello deary, where's the real braniac of the group" the women said giving Willa chills down her back "RIGHT HERE GREEN BEANS" Philby yelled out from a distance "well good I can kill the both of you and that will be two less keepers I can worry about" the women said making another fireball and hurling it at Willa which she quickly avoided with a back handspring 'Awesome' Philby thought "my, my, my Willa it seems you have grown in your skills of gymnastics" Maleficent said pretending like she cared "why do you want us to be miserable Maleficent?" Willa said trying to get time to plan her escape "OH I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the loss of your caring, loving, and sweet brother Josh" the Evil Witch's words made Willa stop in her place and Maleficent whirled up a gigantic fireball and chucked it "WILLA!" Philby yelled and jumped in front of her saving her life and knocking her out of her trance and putting her in shock "PHILBY!" She screamed getting on her knees and shaking him, Maleficent laughed "one down, another one tomorrow" and with that she left. Willa was steamed and looked at Philby's body, cold and lifeless she took out her phone and texted the others

**Willtree: CROSS OVER LIKE NOW, NOW! **

**Panda: What happened?  
**

**Willatree: I don't know what's happening Phil got hit with a fireball and now he won't move  
**

**Angleface1234: Be right there  
**

**Panda: Me and Jess too  
**

**Finnrox: Me too  
**

**Maybeck: Yeah  
**

Willa was getting Philby's hair out of his face suddenly the 5 keepers came to her "Willa, are you OK?" Charlene asked sympathetically "he's gone and I can never get him back" she said crying "woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Philby is not dead. Finn you said we couldn't die in DHI form right, so that means he's not dead right" Jess said nonchalantly "Jess he's gone, we can't see him anymore, he's dead" Amanda said sadly "but you guys haven't checked anything yet" she said emotion of heartbreak was in her voice, Charlene came over to the now lifeless Dell Philby "theirs only 6 of us now but their can still be a 7, Philby can go to the hospital and he'll be ok, right Finn" Charlene said starting to cry. Finn looked at the keepers who were staring at him questionably except for Willa "we should really get out of here" he said which made Willa look at him with shock, "but what about Phil?" She asked "Willa you said it yourself he's gone" Finn said trying not to argue or yell "but maybe he'll wake up" she said her voice cracking with the anticipation to cry "come on Wills, we gotta go" Charlene said picking Willa up by the arms and practically dragging her away from her now dead crush.

Philby's parents were crushed when they found that their little, mannered boy wouldn't wake up and more crushed when the doctor said the boy was dead and apologized for their loss of their son, Dell Philby. Willa found out in a newspaper and cried and went upstairs to cry in her pillow. The girls came over her house and tried to make her feel better but all she did was go under the covers, eat some ice cream the girls gave her and get pushed out of the bed by Charlene to get dressed "YOU... ARE... GONNA... GET... DRESSED!" She said pulling Willa off her bed by the feet "NEVER, I REFUSE!" Willa said clinging on to her bed "Jess Amanda help me" Charlene begged "Aww but this is good program" Jess said eating some of her strawberry ice cream, suddenly she got hit by a pillow "OK Willa you just made the wrong mistake" Jess said standing up and pulling Willa off her bed and dragging her to the bathroom, dumping water on her and putting soap on her, drying her off and putting her green robe on, dragging her to her room again, putting a pink ruffled shirt and some blue jeans on the girl, and letting Charlene take care of her hair "see that was easy" Jess said catching her breath "yeah Willa now let me just give you a fashionable hairstyle" Charlene said and started to comb the tangled hair of the broken hearted girl.

The girls were now getting out of the mall, apparently the stores were closed for a pie eating contest so all they got to do was buy the 3 hunger games books for Willa which she practically didn't have. "Thanks guys" Willa said thanking them "no problemo" Amanda said giving her a welcoming smile.

A funeral started for Philby but what do you think happened, Maybeck read the poem, mostly everyone cried, and Willa well Willa will never love anyone like Philby. She wanted to be with him so bad that she snuck into Disneyland with a knife and tried to cut herself but luckily for her it was Finn's day to cross over and he saw her and stopped her "WILLA!" Finn yelled and ran to her while she was about to cut right into her vein "don't do it Philby wouldn't want you to do this" Finn said stopping her "why? Philby was the only person I loved" Willa said crying. Finn went to her, hugged her while she cried in his chest and let her drop the knife "shh Willa it's gonna be ok, I promise" Finn said soothingly to the crying girl while smoothing her hair.

"I'll miss them but at least I'll be able to watch them and help them" Philby said glowing "Yes you will Dell and we will see them again soon" a glow said and that made the glowing Philby shine even brighter than before.

**And there you go people I gave you what you wanted now let's see how the Keepers feel about Philby being gone**

**Finn: I will miss him and we all do but its time to move on but we keepers will never ever forget him**

**Maybeck: Philby was like my little brother and still is. Even though he is gone he'll still be my bro**

**Charlene: I will miss Philby I couldn't do anything without him without him explaining it and he is my brother so I can never forget him**

**Jess: *Crys* I will miss Philby he is like my brother well is my brother and still will be, I'll miss him so much**

**Amanda: I WILL KILL MALEFICENT. SHE MESSED WITH THE WRONG KEEPER TO KILL ONE OF HER OWN FRIENDS!**

**Willa: Philby is my crush my only crush and will always be. He might be annoying and weird but he is the sweetest kindest guy ever. I will never forget it when we had our first kiss but on accident. I'll miss him forever but he'll still be with me and I love him for that and I know he's in a better place, with my brother. I love him and he loves me and we will always be together. ****Forever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Rush:Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh**

**Me: Thanks guys**

**So did you cry when Philby died, were you shocked when Willa tried to kill herself... Well WERE YOU!?**

**Yep I'm back with the poem but the poem/ story/ chapter I'm writing is about how Jess die's.**

**Jess: SAY WHAT NOW!?**

**Me: Jess your supposed to be DEAD!**

**How will Amanda deal with it and how did Jess died? I will be posting how some (SOME) of the keepers die which will lead you to the...FINAL...FINALE! **

**Hope you like it!**

Amanda's POV

I didn't see it coming, my sister... Dead. Lying on that hospital bed her eyelids shut, no breathing, nothing just silence. I looked at the doctor her face filled with sadness and I looked away, she can't be dead, it's not possible she would've had a vision and told me she was going to... Die. I stood there looking at my sister's cold unresponsive body, I let out a few whimpers and broke down crying "Jess... No... Don't do this to me" I choked out a few words before more tears broke through, the heart monitor beeped and I looked down at my sister's face, face tearstained and my voice dry from crying I looked at Jess who's eyes seemed tired and her face in pain "Ma- Man- Mandy, I w- w- want you to know I- I love you and te- tell the keepers I- I love them too, prank Jeannie for me. I... Love... You... Amanda your my... Sister" Jess said speaking through breaths. My heart leaped with joy 'she's not dead' I thought but then I realized my sister said her last words to me and as soon as I realized that the heart monitor made a long beeping noise and Jess was truly gone, with Philby. My heart broke into billions of pieces, the girl who made me laugh, help me, and everything else was gone, my sister said her goodbye.

A hand rested on my head and I looked up, my face covered with tears but I didn't care Jess was the only person I loved in the entire world, not even Finn. Maybeck had his hand on my head and gave me an apologizing look all of keepers, well what's left of the keepers, looked at Jess "what happened?" Charlene asked "I don't know!" I replied crying in my hands, Willa sat at the window trying to get as far away from us as possible, she looked out of the window ad the rain pounded on the window seal "what are you looking at?" She angrily said to me still looking out the window, I took a deep breath and was about to say something that would've probably been mean but Finn stopped me "don't say anything, she's still upset about Philby" Finn explained to me, she must've heard Finn because she got up and left without saying a word.

The funeral was sad and I looked at Jess's diary, I looked through the pages and saw a little note that said To: Amanda, Keepers, and Foster girls, I gave it to Willa seeing her tearstained face I thought she might need to read something "Wills can you read this in front of the altar?" I asked giving her the book with the page open "sure" she said and took it going up to the altar "I am going to read what Jess wrote before she died" everyone quieted down

**Jess's 'I Love You Guys' Poem:**

"I'm sorry guys for leaving you so soon, I didn't know it would end like this I didn't know I was gonna... Die

I am sorry for some of the mean things I did and said to you guys and I love that you guys are forgiving

I love you all even Mrs. Nash and Jeannie I didn't know it would end this way but I want you to know Mandy you have to be strong and you guys have to fight the battle without me

Hey I just want you to know I'll be helping and joking around with you everyday in spirit and Willa I'll be chattin it up with your boyfriend Philbs

Did you guys really think this would be one of those cheesy soap opera poems? Uh... No! I am more cooler than that

Anyway I love you, Phil loves you, and Willa your brother loves you and Manda I tottally love you, your my calmer, my friend, my laughing station, and most important my sister

Once again I love you and Maybeck you better ask out Charlene before it's to late.

XOXOX- Jess"

**So that's it. Everyone cried, Manda left the church to go and cry (Finn comforted her... Of course), Willa left and Charlene followed, Maybeck stayed and he told Jess something and... well that's for the next chapter including how Jess died, How Finn comforted Amanda, why Willa and Charlene left, and the keepers reactions. See ya l8tr**

**Jess: Hey we still need to talk about me dieing**

**Philby: And me too**

**Me: Talk to you when this is, OVER!**

**Jess and Philby: Ok... Merry Christmas Peoples**

**Me: Read, Review, and probably request.**

**-Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for not updating oh my gosh I can't believe I left you guys for that long but I'm back **

**This is how Jess died**

Jess's POV

I crossed over at exactly 9:40, I waited for Maybeck to come and at 10:10 he came, _late,_ "your late" I said angrily, he rolled his eyes at me "why do you care?" He asked jerkily, it stunned me when he asked that question 'why do I care?' The question went over and ober in my head. "JESS!" He yelled in my ear, I slapped him across the face "what the H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled rubbing my ear, Maybeck had a surprised dumb look on his face and his eyebrows arched to match his red glowing eyes, "OK let's get this over with, before we kill each other". We glared at eachother one more time and then get down to business, how can Charlene like him?

First place we went to was The Haunted Mansion, since Maydork wasn't prepared to bring a flashlight we had to use my phone as the light source, Maybeck you can be so irritating at times like these. We walked into a part of the house where a guy was starring at you but this painting looked real and I stopped to look at it, for a moment I thought it was fake but then I relized that painting was looking at something behind me. I turned around to see Evil Queen with a knife and rope in her hands, I screamed and wondered where was Maybeck when you needed him the most. We stared at each other then for some odd reason I felt pain in my stomach and all I could see was darkness.

Maybecks POV

I waited outside for Jess to come out of the haunted house then I heard a scream and looked behind me to see Evil Queen carrying Jess on her shoulder, she smirked at me and I charged at her pushing her to the ground, Jess's body laid on the ground and the Evil Queen disappeared. I looked at Jess who had a knife in her stomach, I took it out and she was gasping for air and shaking a bit "Jess calm yourself, it's gonna be ok" I said comfortingly "I-I c-can't M-Maybeck J-just go" she said stuttering a bit and her eyes closed. Oh God Amanda's gonna kill me.

**There you go and Maybeck said his I'm sorries to Jess and Amanda ran out and Finn followed because that's what good boyfriends do!**

**Willa the still heartbroken girl did something you'll never guess.**

**Find out**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you guys saw how Jess and Philby died and yes you saw their poems and yes they were pretty awesome but now get some kleenex because I'm gonna do your probably favorite keeper. Remember how I said that Willa would do something you would never guess well you gotta read it to believe it**

"Isabella Angelo, the smart and fun loving keeper had disappeared on Marc. 17th, 2013 if you have seen her please contact (545) 200-1456" A news reporter said, Finn threw his book at his TV "Willa!" He yelled and fell on his knees sobbing into his arms "Not her too", Amanda knocked on his door "Finn, please open up" she said, he opened up and hugged her "Amanda she's gone and I couldn't protect her" he said through sobs "its ok Finny, Willa's smart she can find her way back home, she's gonna knock on your door and say she's fine" Amanda said comfortably to her boyfriend, as if on cue someone knocked " and then muffins will fall from the sky" she added. Finn rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend and opened up his front door and outside was Willa, she lost her balance and fell in Finn's arms "Willa don't die, please don't die" Finn said and sniffled "your my little sister." Willa's eyes fluttered they were brown with a slight of... Green "I love you Finn, your m-my brother and I-I-I will m-m-miss y-you" she said stuttering, Finn couldn't hold in his tears and he sobbed while the dieing Willa took out a sheet of paper that read 'Forget Me Not' and handed it to Finn giving him a kiss on the forehead. Isabella Angelo this smart, shy, and kind young girl had died in his arms.

The ceremony was devistating and the only people who were there were the keepers, Willa's two brothers, and Finn's mother. Finn read Willa's poem with a few tears sliding down his face and going on the paper.

**Forget Me Not**

Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough, but my friends don't

Sometimes I feel like I'm forgotten, but my friends don't

Forget me not my keeper friends, keep fighting the good fight

Please Forget me not I love you guys from the bottom of my heart

I want you to be strong so forget me not

Whenever you see a Forget me not flower remember me and think of me

I will always be with you.

**How'd you like it wanna see HOW she died, You wanna see who DIES next in this story well it's coming soon**


	6. Sniff Sniff

**No not Dillard he wasn't supposed to Die :'( i'm just so sad *sniff sniff* I'll have to write later I'm just so sad**

**~EllyTrees**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys baack**

**Philby: you made Willa die?! *tackles me***

**Me: Ahhhhhh! Bad dead Philby! Bad! Ahhhhhh, Jess help me!**

**Jess: I would but I'm eating a sandwich **

**This is how Willa died**

Willa's POV

I was walking alone in Disney at 10:00 PM sad and alone, why Jess, of all people Jess had to die. My heart was empty and my throat was tight to my 'luck' the rain started to fall 'great just great' I thought sarcastically Philby was gone and now Jess now all I need is stupid rain, I was thinking it over and over that I should create suicide but I was pulled out of my thoughts by a women in a robe, Maleficent. I held back a scream "Awww poor, sweet, adorable Willa" the green witch said twirling my hair "what do you want?" I asked angrily "you my dear, join us there will be no more hurt if you join... the overtakers" she said, I looked at her like she was crazy "are you crazy?!, after what you and your friends did to mine, your gonna ask me to join you? No!" I yelled angrily at her, Maleficent smirked at me and said "you don't have a choice," before I could react to anything the Evil Queen cast a spell on me, I felt... bad and it felt... good.

For three days I worked for Maleficent (she was like my mother), hacking into Disney's camera's, getting into their logic board and erasing characters from their main computer like Lilo, Tarzan, and Mushu. I was inside Disney's Computer source, I was so tired hacking into yet another defense grid that I forgot what time it was, I checked 10:20 my mom wouldn't care "Mom" I repeated, I felt weird "My mom, my brother... Josh" I said remembering all the good times I had with them "Kingdom Keepers!" I said too excitedly, I felt really good like elated good remembering all the good and bad times I had with my family and friends. I looked at a mirror, my eyes they were BROWN with green dots in some parts of my eyes "I got to undo the bad" I said cracking my knuckles and putting in all the characters I erased "and now I got to get out of here," I ran out of Disney only to almost get hit by a ball of fire by Maleficent "you stupid little brat! I gave you everything and now you leave, well you can leave but in flames" she said whirling up another fireball hitting me square in the chest, I fell but got up and ran to the place that was closest to here, Finn's house.

I pounded on his door and found it impossible to breath, my body was burning from the inside, with one last pound to the door I felt light headed thank god Finn opened the door, I fell in his arms I knew time was running out me. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying but I had to say my last words to him "I love you Finn, your m-my brother and I-I-I will m-m-miss y-you." My eyelids shut and I let darkness overtake me, I was going into the light I was going to be with Philby and Jess again.

**Thats how Wills died, who will die next? I'll give you a hint 'Follow that car!' someone said in Kingdom Keepers: Dark Passage**

**Willa: Your gonna make-**

**Me: *covers her mouth* Stop ruining the surprises Wills and go kiss Philby  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**_OH MY STARS IM BACK_****, Let me just say 3 things in my defense, I was gonna write until...**

** 1.) I decided to do something stupid like the knife game. (No fingers cut off yay!) **

**2.) I then went to a fair (which was awesome by the way) and met a new person, we instantly became friends and she just so happens to be BubblyKatter. **

**3.) Finally I watched Monsters Inc, best movie ever. **

**Basically I had a very weird life those past couple days I didn't write.**

** BUT I'M BACK with some more ****_I'm Sorry _****I think when we left off I was gonna make Storey die and I was like I can't because that's Ridley Pearson's daughter's name! But I decided to do it anyway because she's just a fictional character. Right?**

**If any of you haven't read this before or you have just forgotten, I'll tell you (cause I'm nice). I always start with poems first and people's reactions to the reaction of the character's death for a chapter and then I write how they died on another chapter.**

Finn stood at her grave, Storey's grave, holding a white lily and sett it down on the gravestone wiping a few tears away. She was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it, but he wish he could, he wish he could have stopped time at that very moment and risked his life for her instead of her life being destroyed at such a young age. He wished so many times but wishes never come true, wishes are fake and he believed it. Finn looked at the sky, the clouds were a dark gray, it was going to rain. Finn screamed in anger "I'm sorry Storey, I'm so sorry" he kept repeating, he took out the piece of paper he read at her funeral and kept reading it over and over until he couldn't read anymore. It was just too much.

**Call On Me**

If you need me I'll always be there for you.

Neither rain or storms will keep me away from you.

Just call on me.

I'll wait on you and maybe we can hang out in the clouds just you and me.

Will spread our wings and fly one day, but for now you live your life to the fullest.

Just call on me and I'll be there for you.

Wherever you are I'm there, you can always call on a friend.

Oh Finn, I'll miss you but at least I'll be with some of your buds.

Call on me anywhere, anytime 24/7.

Finn looked at the ground and stuck the paper in his pocket. Why her, of all people she had to die next. The rain started to pour but Finn just sat there, not caring about anything anymore. The overtakers took Philby, Jess, Willa and now innocent Storey, "there gonna pay" he mumbled as he got up and started to walk home.

* * *

**Willa: Why would you make Storey die?!  
**

**Me: It's what I do**

**Storey: I'm cool with it**

**Philby: *facepalms***


End file.
